


【A3！大奥PARO】万华镜

by sakurayuni



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, 万紬 - Freeform, 千紬, 千誉, 大奥, 至紬, 誉紬
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurayuni/pseuds/sakurayuni
Summary: 大奥中的女性如同万华镜中的花朵美丽动人又变幻莫测这是一个炫丽多彩的大奥的故事
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Tsukioka Tsumugi, Arisugawa Homare/Utsuki Chikage, Chigasaki Itaru/Tsukioka Tsumugi, Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage, Settsu Banri/Tsukioka Tsumugi, Tsukioka Tsumugi/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 4





	1. 去去来来去来频，相逢相别乱纷纷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 红叶染红江户之时  
> 大奥女主人的  
> 所思所想

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -借用历史年号，但人物及时间线为虚构-
> 
> -本章节有千誉紬要素出现-
> 
> -剧中剧人物对应→千景：德川家时/誉：紫宫/紬:宵山/至:夕姬（本节中不会登场）-
> 
> -请注意避雷-

时幕府第十二代将军德川家时下的弘化二年。（1）

秋意正浓，江户城的林木已经红了大半，往年的这个时候大奥中都会因御台所（2）紫宫所筹办的宴席而欢闹一阵，但这一年因御台所缠绵病榻而中止。

浩浩龙田川里水，尽被红叶染成红。

紫宫艰难地支起身子，凝望着中庭的红叶出神，嫁入大奥前她在奈良的府邸度过了自己的少女时光，在病痛的折磨中快要分不清染红庭中小池的红叶是来自龙田川中还是奥中。

“宫大人，您怎么起来了。”

来人是紫宫的上腊御年寄（3）宵山，八年前作为紫宫随侍的女中进入大奥，另一位女中初野在两年前婚配后，大奥中紫宫的故乡的旧人便只剩下宵山一人。

宵山在紫宫身后坐下，让她靠在自己的肩膀上来减少无谓的身体消耗，原本这是不合规矩的僭越行为，但因为御台所和将军的许可而变成了特例。

“稍微用点水吧。”

用小的调羹一勺一勺地将水喂给紫宫，柔软的唇因为缺少水分而变得干涸，原本保养得当的长发和肌肤也失去了光泽，就算是这样也难掩御台所往日的风采。

“宫大人……”

大奥的女主人做了很长的一个梦，梦里她还是从小陪伴她的宫大人长大的女中宵山，宫大人的生母在生下她之后就逝去了。她比小主人年长几岁，在数年的相伴中形成的羁绊让她在紫宫流露出不愿嫁入大奥的神情时毫不犹豫地同她交换了身份。

“您睡迷糊了吗，宫大人。”

“请您……摸摸……我”

宵山原本早该应了婚事离开大奥，却因为放不下代替她的紫宫而选择留下。指尖触碰到紫宫有些干燥的脸颊的时候泪水不自觉地从脸颊滑落。她们还在奈良府邸的时候，年长的女中只要被小主人抚摸了脸颊就会露出随处可见的小鹿一样开心的神情。

“请您别哭了，您哭了我可怎么是好。”

无力的手覆上宵山的脸，紫宫试图为她拭去泪水但怎么也做不到。

两人被回廊上传来的脚步声转移了注意，宵山慌忙用袖子拭去泪痕，大奥中的女性是不会在回廊上奔跑的，唯一会如此的只有江户城的男主人，紫宫的丈夫将军家时。

家时每年秋季例行的京都朝见被妻子病危的消息所打断，紫宫出身有栖川宫家（4），故而被允准提前回程。

“紫，你还好吧。”

男人的发辫因为赶路而没来得及打理，脸上还沾着尘土，如此狼狈的样子让紫宫忍俊不禁，天下之主如此糟糕的模样也就只有在这时候才能有幸一见。

“我先失礼了。”

宵山帮助紫宫重新躺好，意识到该给小别的夫妇独处的空间，向家时行礼后离开。

“宵山真的很温柔，知道我想和主上独处。”

“她刚刚在流泪。”

“主上。”

紫宫虚弱的声音提醒他不该关注女中的泪痕，病中的妻子才是他应该关心的对象。

家时在紫宫的榻前盘腿坐下，握住她冰凉枯瘦的手。他自认为是个不解风情的男人，紫宫身体不适的时候也不知道该怎么让她好受一些，妻子也从来不怪他，说是只要能握住他的手就足够了，生育长子的时候是这样，长子夭折的时候也是这样。

风卷过中庭的红叶，叶子和地面的鹅卵石摩擦发出沙沙的声音，往年的中秋夜紫宫都会亲自为他温酒，两人坐在回廊上享用些从京都带回的茶点，他的御台所是个健谈又可爱的女性，能从京都风物说到江户世情，喝醉了还会拉着他要他非作些俳句和歌不可。

“紫，我带了手信给你。”

他从怀中拿出用生绢包好的物品，妻子总说想念龙田川的红叶，他便谴人去摘了些压成书笺。原想明年的二月作为诞辰贺礼送给她，但现在若是能让她看到这红叶恐怕比诞辰时还要更有用。

紫宫挪了挪身子，无力起身后冲他不好意思地笑了笑，他会意将她扶起揽在怀中，将书笺拿在手中与她观看。紫宫小心翼翼地抚摸红叶的经络，仿佛那是全世界最珍贵的宝物。

“谢谢您，我很开心。”

家时俯身啄了啄妻子的脸颊，怀中的人儿还是如同新婚时一般红了脸，紫宫的身体同他出门时比又瘦弱了些，隔着衣料也能看到分明的骨骼。

“明年我陪你回奈良省亲。”

“可是大奥的规矩……”

“你要赶紧好起来，紫。”

嫁入大奥的女人终生只能在奥中度过，即使紫宫来自宫家也并没有任何特权。宵山曾于四年前受她之命前往京都的寺庙祝祷，那时她带回了京都的春樱饰品，至今还装饰在紫宫的卧房内。

深山红叶满地飘，足踏红叶路迢迢。

家时在她的身边握着她的手，宵山坐在远处泣不成声，她的枕边放着那枚红叶书笺，紫宫在来到江户的第八年快要结束的时候，在同家时宵山一起踏着红叶的梦中去了。

家时消沉了一阵，很快又投入了到了政务中去。

他眷恋着紫宫的味道，不顾御年寄(5)的反对将文书放在她的卧房里，深冬的夜晚总是特别难熬，不得不用些酒来暖胃，他总是不由得想起长子一两岁的时候，他趁身边的女官不注意翻过围墙来看他们母子。紫宫担心他受凉邀他一起躺下，不大的被褥中塞着三个人，孩子的睡脸和紫宫的笑容让家时觉得再也没有比这更幸福宁静的时光。

“主上，我是宵山。”

“进来。”

紫宫的女中都被遣散，只留下宵山一人。他在紫宫的卧房处理公务的时候，偶尔会将宵山喊来陪他说话。妻子去世前的几天将她们互换身份的秘密告诉了他，他其实早就猜到宵山的身份，紫宫喝醉的时候总是口无遮拦，一来二去他就把事情的原委摸得八九不离十。

“还请您，替我好好照顾我的宫大人。”

他的御台所最后的愿望既不是希望他只爱她一人，也不是渴求丈夫心中永远为她留一个位置，反而是托他照顾旧主，这让他多少对宵山产生了些兴趣。

虽说宵山和紫宫都是贵女，但这位上腊御年寄比起他的御台所要沉稳的多，虽说总是身着深色衣物，却也并不会显得老气。她总是安静地在不远不近的地方正坐着，适时地为他递上茶水和果子，听他倾诉对紫宫的思念。她是个很好的倾听者，偶尔也会同他分享些紫宫少女时代的逸事。

“那么你呢？为什么还留在大奥。”

“我还有未尽的愿望。”

她说话的时候没有看他，只是看着庭中的枯萎的花木，原本高位的女中是不需要做侍弄花草这样的杂役，但这中庭的花木却大多由宵山打理，已经能够想见来年的春天这处庭院一定还风景如旧。那双眼睛澄澈到可以映出月色，却让家时总是读不透那之中到底藏着什么。

“紫。”

一同生活了多年的人总是有些相似的，比如举止，比如气味。

身边女性若有若无的体香在醉酒的将军的思绪中跳跃，两位紫宫的身影在他面前逐渐重叠。如天鹅般美丽的颈部对家时总是有着致命的吸引力，他分不清自己亲吻的是宵山还是紫宫，只知道那是他日思夜想的味道。

不顾她的挣扎，手摸索着找到身下女性的腰带，这对家时来说是极其新鲜的体验，妻妾侍寝时都只身着亵衣，繁杂的衣物倒成了他一亲芳泽最大的障碍。

“主上，请您想想宫大人。”

抓住他失神的空隙，宵山用尽了全身力气将他推开，来不及整理衣物和弄乱的头发便夺路而逃。

他怔怔地看着女人的背影，她唇舌间的甜味还留在他的味蕾上。家时陷入了深深的懊悔之中，他不知道自己是不是背叛了紫宫和她最后的愿望。

但是名为宵山的种子，或许是依凭着紫宫的影子，或许是在更早的时候，悄无声息地在他的心中扎了根，如今趁着春天的雨露，生出了新生的芽。

“若是她能爱上您，就再好不过。”

“若是不能，希望您能给她权利选择自由。”

紫宫同他说过她的宫大人不愿做关在笼中的青鸟，却被同她的羁绊所束缚，留在大奥这座巨大的金丝笼中。

他仍然长期流连于紫宫的卧房，而宵山也如旧偶尔坐在廊边听他说话。

那件事之后宵山并未提出要离开大奥，而他也给了她绝不勉强她的承诺。

江户的雪夜太长。

失去爱人的将军仍然需要将回忆寄托在爱人所珍视的人的身上。

才能获得片刻安眠。

（1）弘化二年：历史上的十二代将军德川家庆于天保十二年即位，故选择八年后的弘化二年为时间开端。选择德川家庆为原型是因为其妻来自是来自皇族的乐宫，并且育有子嗣，比较符合设定，但由于这位将军即位时已经四十岁，所以不会全部照搬时间点。本文中将军家时迎娶紫宫的时候应该刚满18岁，紫宫19岁，宵山17岁。

（2）御台所：德川幕府的将军正妻

（3）上腊御年寄：奥女中地位最高，身份最尊贵之人，出身京都公家，多为中级朝臣的女儿，作为御台所陪嫁侍女进入大奥。主要负责照料御台所并给予意见，但并无实权。较著名的有五代将军纲吉公时期的右卫门佐[之后成为大奥总取缔]。

（4）有栖川宫家：历史上的十二代将军的御台所乐宫所出身的宫家，选择十二代的时间借用大概还有因为这个有栖川（？）

（5）御年寄：又称“大奥总取缔”，表面上是次于上腊御年寄的职级，实际上是大奥中掌握实权的人，自中年寄以下所有女中归其管辖，多由武士家出身

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写在文后：
> 
> 我，考据了这么久大奥PARO终于动笔了
> 
> 我：脑完了就是写完了
> 
> 山山：不行，不可以
> 
> 第一节中主要角色除了夕姬以外基本上都登场了
> 
> 大奥特别令人喜爱的一点就是感情纠葛，宫斗真的非常地……没有技术含量（实名下毒了解一下）
> 
> 所以本篇也会以感情纠葛为主，大概会出现一些奇奇怪怪的CP（那么当然也有……）
> 
> 虽然以前也有放过大纲但是现在已经完全打乱了请不要以那个为准，我，说起大奥可以有一百个梗（能写出来的有十个吗？）
> 
> 外：本文中出现的诗句是实际存在的和歌（因为我不会写）
> 
> 今天我也没有更多废话
> 
> 那么祝食用愉快


	2. 我心为谁乱如许？除君以外更无人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 家时的三幅面孔  
> 夕姬的痴心错负  
> 宵山所爱慕之人  
> 一个如同万华镜般燎乱的故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -借用历史年号，但人物及时间线为虚构-
> 
> -本章节有千至紬要素出现-
> 
> -剧中剧人物对应→千景：德川家时/誉：紫宫/紬:宵山/至:夕姬-
> 
> -车速虽慢，请注意自主规避-
> 
> -请注意避雷-

弘化三年，自御台所紫宫逝去后，正室的位置一直虚悬。

公家有意送别的女子来为将军续弦，被德川家时以对亡妻一往情深为由拒绝。

大奥中一直流传着将军会将侧室于夕之方（1）的夕姬扶正的传闻。

夕姬出身水野家，容貌姣好，性子泼辣。九年前同御台所同期嫁入大奥，虽与温柔善谈的紫宫性子完全相反，这份十年如一日的娇俏也颇得将军欢心，是同御台所平分秋色的存在。

“夕，政之助近日武艺颇有长进。”

“是吗？我是多日未见到他了。”

夕姬的儿子政之助是家时多年来唯一存活的子嗣，由乳娘教养，所以夕姬并没有自己已身为人母的自觉，仍然如少女时代一般肆意妄为。家时从不为此责备她，还盛赞她能搞保持纯真之心难能可贵。

过着人人艳羡，离成为女主人只差一步之遥生活的夕姬却有一处心病。

她同紫宫同时嫁入大奥，在一开始就输掉了正室的位置，将军与御台所琴瑟和鸣，也并不冷落她。家时待她极好，除了对她和紫宫雨露均沾以外，还格外提拔她的娘家。叔父如日中天，如今是当下将军最为仰赖的老中。

家时说她有春樱一般的美貌，所以总邀她去御殿（2）赏夜樱，家时坐在廊下，吟些她不太懂的诗句，武家的女儿大多不懂这些，倒是薙刀更得她的欢心。但她喜欢御殿的樱，风吹过的时候卷起如雪的花瓣，落在家时肩头，她上前拂去丈夫身上的花瓣时他总是带着笑意注视她。

夕姬环住丈夫的颈亲吻他，最初他不太招架得住这位武家公主的热情，在长久的岁月中变得游刃有余起来，甜美的樱酒在唇舌间回转，家时因常年习武手上留着茧，握住她的腰时隔着衣料摩挲，热度将樱一般的女子化作绯红。

“主上……”

就算在最动情时将军也不会忘记大奥的规矩，抱起只着了寝衣的侧室进了寝房，御添寝（3）已经在屋内等候。

“夕。”

烛光随着家时唤侧室名字的声音变暗，绸制的寝衣搭在屏风上，留下斑驳的影子，春季的雨露总是最多的，有一阵没一阵的下着，屋外樱色的花瓣依着雨水汇入中庭的水流中，屋内除了一方暗暗的烛火只剩下引人遐想的低吟。

“夕夫人，该起了。”

原是极其柔和的呼唤，却因为声音的主人是夕姬心病的源头而让夕姬有些不悦。紫宫留下的上腊御年寄宵山，如同晴空上的阴霾，一直萦绕在她心头。

她曾在家时的梦呓中听到过宵山的名字，御台所离去后将军唤她唤得愈加频繁。上腊御年寄在失去了御台所后终日无事，听从御年寄的安排偶尔作为御添寝当值，夕姬向来对奥中此项法度是嗤之以鼻的，但想到屏风后的人可能是宵山，便更加努力取悦将军。

“宵山阁下可有心悦之人？”

依例宵山所服侍的只有御台所一人，但夕姬要求她为她梳妆更衣时也并不拒绝，夕姬敛起眼看铜镜中自己身后的女子，奥中这个年岁（4）的女中大多因为操劳而比实际年龄看上去要更加衰老，宵山看起来倒格外受光阴的眷顾，同刚进入大奥时比竟瞧不出分别。

“夫人对此有兴趣？”

宵山握着夕姬的手扶她起身，又跪下去替她整理好内襦的衣摆，受宠的侧室理所当然地抬起自己的手臂以便女中为她穿上外衣，金丝银线交错着织成花朵的纹样，是家时去年让人从京都带回的西阵织，前些日子刚刚制成衣物。

“若是在下说……”

女中的手执束带环过她的腰间，在身后妥帖地系好，宵山贴着夕姬的耳朵，湿热的气息如同小猫的爪子一般，轻柔地挠着她的耳垂。

“我所恋慕之人就在奥中。”

“夕夫人怎么想？”

她的声音压得极低，语调柔和得仿佛不是在说自己的事情，有那么一瞬间夕姬觉得自己是听错了，随后她迅速地完成了接下来的工作，同夕姬告别。

奥中地位最高的女中非宵山莫属，出身公家又有紫宫的栖川宫家这样一个后台，早些年她推却了数桩好婚事，同紫宫的主从情谊一度被奥女中们交口称赞。可现在紫宫已然仙去，宵山仍留在奥中，这件事一直让夕姬百思不得其解。

奥中的男子唯有将军家时一人，那恋慕之人就在奥中的言语无疑是在同她示威。

久违地卷起袍裾，宽大的袖口也用束带缚起，露出白藕般的一节胳膊，夕姬很久没有碰过她的薙刀，初见时家时说那会让大奥卷入争吵，看了全无兴致，完全被紫宫无聊的秘密所吸引，刀也就从那时起放置了起来。

锐利的物体划破空气的声音让夕姬感到舒爽，她在父亲身边度过了被当做男子教养的童年，比起女孩子的东西更喜欢冷兵器，被选中作为御台所候补献给家时后为了得到心爱男子更多的注视，学起了从前最讨厌的女红和诗书。

“所以说武家的公主真是——”

被宵山说无礼粗鲁也没关系，最重要的是家时的心。

只是她怕是连那颗被四分五裂分给数个女人的心，也无法抓住。

出梅的时候，去中奥（5）赏花的邀约如期而至，奥中绝大多数女眷都不会前往那里，自然不知道那里有座被紫阳花围绕的凉台。

也许因为人迹罕至少了人群的侵扰，在雨水的滋润下那的花长得极好，深深浅浅的紫色和白色簇拥着，环绕着，结着夜晚的露珠时最惹人喜爱。

她刚嫁来江户的时候，耐不住夜晚独处的寂寞，脱了木屐悄悄翻过高墙，在月色下沿着石子路缓慢前行，虽然有足袋的阻隔，但脚心同鹅卵石接触仍然让她痒得忍不住笑出了声。

“夕。”

“这可不是你该来的地方。”

循声望去，在花丛掩映中端坐的正是她的将军大人，晚风中夹杂着沾着露水的清淡花香，携着家时的衣摆，卷入了少女的心中。

男人非但没有责备她赤着脚不成体统，反而因为担心她受伤脱下足袋替她查看，对将军的恋慕由此而始，她也在被丈夫抱着回到御殿的那天如愿成为了真正的于夕之方。

提着裙裾的影子在回廊上拖曳，脱掉木屐以便安静地穿过御铃廊（6），那里常年上着锁，身为将军的姬妾她只有出梅后的第一个月夜能应邀由丈夫牵着手去到外面的中奥。

许是家时还未处理完政务，今日御铃廊的门虚掩着，铜锁只消轻轻一碰便应声落下。

她加快了脚步，家时一定在凉台等着她一同用今日的晚膳。

独属将军的中奥相较去年花朵开得更盛，簇拥着凉台的紫阳花长到了约摸半人高，空气中夹杂着甜腻的花香，还能隐约听见远处的小池中的水流声。

主上——

走近花丛想要开口呼唤家时，却被眼前的光景惊得停下了脚步。

“家时大人——”

唤着丈夫名字喘息的是梦魇般的声音，簇拥在紫阳花的中心的女性半散着头发，衣衫被胡乱地扯下一半，露出不算丰满但已经足够诱人的曲线。目光扫过四周散落了一地的束带和外衣，足以看出此时正在发生的是什么。

邀她来见面的丈夫，此时忙于在半跪于他之上的宵山的身上留下自己的痕迹。

宵山抬头同她对上视线，和被染的汗津津的绯红面孔不同，墨色的眸中噙着泪，除了悲悯之色以外还有些别的东西，总归不是男女欢好时该有的情态了。

家时扣住她的头促使她伸长脖颈同他交换气息时夕姬别过了头。

空气中潮湿又暧昧的因子在一下又一下地撞击着武家女子对丈夫的恋慕之心，她终于被黏腻的花香呛得流了泪。

“夕夫人，您怎么在这种天气自己跑出去。”

原来那时并未出梅，被雨水浸透的衣衫让步履变得沉重，女中撑着油纸伞将她扶进屋中，之后的事便再也记不住了。

柔和的声音，在布料上游走的修长手指，摇曳在回廊中的深色身影，坐在回廊中垂眸书写俳句的侧颜，还有那双，在情事中也不沾染情欲的眼眸，噩梦般地在夕姬脑中不断回转。

她的女中将她病了几日的事情瞒了下来，夕姬在病中等待着宵山成为侧室的消息传来。

就这样又到了江户城被染上红色的季节，大奥也没有迎来于宵之方或是于山之方。

上腊御年寄如旧偶尔轮值担任御添寝，夕姬也仍旧是大奥中最受宠的侧夫人。

只是一切对她来说都变得有些味同嚼蜡。

“请您抬抬手。”

宵山从不拒绝服侍她更衣，夕姬看着她忙碌的样子有些恍惚，仿佛那日同家时交缠的不是这双骨节分明的手，不是这个带着若有似无香气的女子。

“宵山阁下，您为什么没有成为主上的侧夫人？”

“有什么区别吗？”

腰间的束带在她的背后束紧，热气在耳边萦绕，宵山在她眼前站定，深色的眼中同那日一样带着悲悯和不明的情绪，嘴唇翕动但听不见声音，夕姬读懂了她的意思。

不过都是笼中之鸟罢了。

（1）于×之方：大奥中对侧室的一种称谓，例如夕姬就是取名字的夕字称作于夕之方

（2）御殿：御殿包括将军在大奥的卧室、御台所的“御台居室”和众侧室的居室

（3）御添寝：御台所或侧室为将军侍寝时在侧旁听的侍女，以防止妻妾在将军枕边耳语细碎

（4）宵山的年岁：由于宵山和紫宫互换了身份，所以此时对宵山的认知是她27岁，在大奥中已经算是较为年长的女中

（5）中奥：将军办公起居之处，原则上将军的妻妾在嫁入大奥后只能待在御铃廊后的大奥中，不能进入中奥，能进入中奥的女中也极少

（6）御铃廊：御铃廊（又称“上之御铃口”）连接大奥和中奥，是将军进出大奥的通道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以我真的如愿写到了感情纠葛，现在心情就是一个……
> 
> 正在自我道德谴责中，但还挺爽的
> 
> 德川家时你怎么有三副面孔（？）
> 
> 怜爱夕姬了（是你写的）
> 
> 夕姬出身的水野家是根据情节设定借用了十二代将军重用的老中首席水野忠邦的家族，他有一个侄女嫁给了十二代将军做侧室，重新标记注解有点麻烦也不是什么特别重要的事，就在这里提一下。
> 
> 那么祝食用愉快（真的有人读了这么贵乱的故事会愉快吗）


	3. 薄情可恨侬可怜，罗袖泪湿未曾干

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 青鸟和金丝雀的过去  
> 家时眼中的倒影是谁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -借用历史年号，但人物及时间线为虚构-
> 
> -本章节有千至紬要素出现-
> 
> -剧中剧人物对应→千景：德川家时/誉：紫宫/紬:宵山/至:夕姬/初野：椋-
> 
> -有R向！请注意避雷-

弘化四年，时任御年寄大泷总管因病迁出大奥疗养，奥中一干事务交由上腊御年寄宵山主理，因宵山出身公家，由家时上书获赐号为若紫局（1）。

依例本不掌实权的上腊御年寄获得了大奥总取缔役的地位，此事一度在奥女中中成为议论焦点。关于此事的缘由众说纷纭，据说曾有女中无意间看见若紫局后颈的可疑痕迹，也有说将军家时格外眷顾亡故的御台所的心腹，视之为知己。

“宵山大人，关于江户城中的传闻…”

时下恰逢御台所紫宫冥诞，原本侍奉过紫宫的初野女中，不，如今已是小田原藩藩主稻叶氏的妻室，奉命入奥为旧主祝祷，得以与宵山见上一面。

“不必在意，不过是捕风捉影罢了。”

不知是不是被有意散播，江户城中近日流传着若紫局以自身为筹码谋取高位的传闻，一时之间宵山被妖魔化，使初野非常担忧。

宵山对此只得以苦笑敷衍过去，毕竟献身家时确有其事，只不过所谋之事并非若紫局的名号，亦非大奥总管之位。

此事还要从一年前同大泷总管的一次叙话说起。

彼时正处于江户的梅雨季节中，家时忙于政务无暇顾及奥中姬妾，虽与御台所和侧室有子嗣数人，存活下来的不过夕之方所出的政之助公子一人，大泷总管提出为将军另纳侧室以保子孙昌盛，但精心为他挑选的女中总是不得其宠幸，仅仅一次侍寝后就淹入大奥的三千繁花之中看不到踪影。

大泷原是将军的乳母，对家时的一举一动自是看在眼中，紫宫嫁入大奥前家时不近女色之事传遍天下，迎娶御台所后这样的传言不攻自破，只是近日有死灰复燃之势。纵观大奥上下，将军所亲近的女中竟只有宵山一人，大泷总管就此动了心思。

“我答应过御台所绝不勉强宵山。”

原想着能从宵山身上找到让家时重燃对男女情爱兴趣的突破口，却被将军一口回绝，于是就有了这次的谈话。

“宵山阁下何故不愿成为主上的侧室呢？”

昏暗的和室中，大泷细细打量坐在眼前的女子，她甚少见到年过二十五还能保持如此容颜的女中，兼有年轻女性的秀丽姿容和年长女性的娴静风韵，就是比起昔日的御台所和今日的于夕之方也不会差到哪去，也难怪将军会对她格外钟情。

“您做侧听（2）时竟一丝一毫也不艳羡夕夫人能承主上恩宠吗？”

宵山一时没有拿稳茶碗，眼神黯了黯，拿出随身的帕子轻轻擦拭被茶渍溅到的衣物。

“对不起，若是说这事的话，您还是请回吧。”

“我所求的并不是这些。”

同宵山的磋商以失败告终，家时本就不对大泷的游说抱有希望，如果那人轻易应下，就也不是他魂牵梦萦的女子了。

天下没有将军做不到的事情，自然也没有他握不住的梦，绮丽的梦境在出梅的头一个夜晚成了真，往日里带着清淡香味的花朵在湿润泥土气息的勾兑下愈发馥郁，跻身于温暖狭窄的甬道中时背后轻微的痛觉诱使他继续深入。

她不愿背负舍弃已久的紫宫之名，于是他唤她若紫，只是从来得不到怀中人的回应，扣住后脑迫使她伸长脖颈，唇畔的香甜气息将他再度点燃，良久，家时才在宵山变的急促的呼吸中停止索取。

“家时大人真是薄情之人。”

若紫者，形肖藤壶中宫，光源氏之妻也，其深慕之。（3）

“夕夫人刚刚来过了。”

这天原本是他同夕姬所约定赏花的日子，穿过幽深的小径，手灯在花木掩映下如同跃动的萤火，既然青鸟飞入了金丝笼，家时自然没有放过她的道理。

“这不正是你所求之事吗？”

不等宵山的回答，扯下碍事的衣物再度同她交媾，由来已久的渴求夹杂着无处安放的思念随着出梅前的最后一场雨倾泻而出，交替起伏的肢体闪着微弱的光，雨露混着花蜜将蓝色紫色的花瓣染上星星点点的红。（4）

宵山以此事不合大奥法度为由继续婉拒成为将军侧室的邀请，家时只得在大泷决定迁出大奥后上疏求取若紫局的封号，如此一来大奥总管的职务便交到了公家女子的手中，京都方面自然欣然允准。

自此宵山虽仍保留故去御台所的上腊御年寄的身份但实际上已是将军直属的御年寄，除了管理自中年寄（5）以下的众多奥女中以外，还承担起照料将军起居的责任。

“若紫大人（6）如今获得您所求之物了吗？”

大泷总管离开时向宵山辞行，那时宵山还未迁往将军卧房附近的处所，于御台所居室东侧的和室同她会面。

数月前奉家时之命将历代御年寄所持有的秘药呈给宵山时，善解人意的女中并不询问那是何物便用了药，若她所求的是权力，成为生母大人（7）怕是来得更好。她们都对那瓷碗中的东西有何效用心照不宣，宵山另有所求一事令一手将家时抚养长大的大泷总管十分担忧。

“请您放心，我不会做对主上不利之事。”

像是看透了心系将军的乳母的心思，伸手逗弄金丝笼中鸟雀的女性沉下声音向大泷总管许下承诺。

“天色不早了，大泷阁下明日还要赶路，今日就到此结束吧。”

大泷于第二日由一座小轿抬着，离开了自己工作多年的大奥，家时不便前来，宵山代他交付了一枚勾玉，以示大泷对将军多年养育和守护的情谊。

“夕夫人每年送来的紫阳花，宵山大人都很好地培植着呢。”

每年出梅之后，夕姬都会为紫宫送来紫阳花，由宵山亲手植入中庭的花圃，十年间共收到了八株（8），初野并不懂为什么紫宫能接受夕姬挑衅般送来的礼物，宵山也将那些花朵精心养护着，在宵山实质上成为将军的女人之后也仍然定期来空置的御台居室打理它们。

“因为她是惹人怜爱的孩子。”

“宵山大人真是一点也没变，这么多年了还把花草当成人。”

不知是不是在大奥中度过了太多岁月，人也变得多愁善感起来，初野来的这些日子宵山偶尔会想起许多以前时的事情。

上巳节的清晨总是特别难熬，天气还没有完全回暖，还未完全醒来的姬君（9）就被贴身的女中从温暖的床榻间抱出来，一层又一层地穿上繁重的服饰，再被香粉铺成雪一样的小人，在众人“宫大人真是可爱”的称赞下带到宴会厅。

“宫大人，宫大人。”

筵席间她也总是贴着身边年长些的女中的肩膀，迷迷糊糊，在半梦半醒间接受来宾的祝贺，女中怎么也叫不醒自家的不擅长早起的姬君，只好由着她靠在自己身上。

最后将她从梦中唤醒的是弓箭离弓射中靶心，弓弦振动所带出的弦音，执弓的是个比她还要小的女孩子，人和弓差不多高，同她一样被香粉铺的看不出本来的模样，她从未被允许碰这些东西，稀奇得不行，整个人都清醒了起来。

给常驻京都的父亲写信，诉说了想要同那个女孩子一样拉弓的想法，只是信件还没有寄出，就被教导她礼仪的女官截下，并告诉她宫家的姬君不该学武家的那些粗鲁东西，这个念头也就从此断绝，只能偶尔从女中悄悄带给她的书中，读到一些有名女将的故事。

年少的姬君直到同江户的将军定下婚事的时候，才意识到自己多年来的养尊处优都是以此事为代价的，和平年代的贵族少女虽不必以命做搏，但仍需要以一己之身维护公家同武家之间的安定。（10）

“您那时明明看得那么入迷，却还想着要保护我。”

“夕夫人如果生在遥远一些的时代，大概也会是位像巴御前一样的奇女子吧。”

数年前夕姬第一次送紫阳花来时，紫宫自然不是心无芥蒂的，连宵山也说不能就这样收下花朵，不过终究还是将花留了下来，后来紫宫告诉她有栖川宫家和江户水野家在多年前曾经有过往来的时候，她才知道紫宫对夕姬的一切忍让都源自于她幼年时的小小愿望。

宵山曾无数次想象过幼年时那个拉弓的女孩子，成年后定然能够同男子般有所作为，从未想过她会和自己一样成为牢笼中的任人观赏的金丝雀，耽于家时的温柔无望地啼啭。

若紫——

将军一月中有数日都宿在她的处所，宵山逐渐习惯了迎合他的欲望，她仍然看不清家时深不见底眼中倒映着的人是谁，修剪得当的指甲嵌入宽厚的的背膀，匍匐于她之上的男子更紧地拥住了她，一同化作夏日的热浪。

破晓时分，承载着多如繁花女子们的不幸的大奥又再度拉开了绚烂传奇的帷幕，德川家时同奥中女子们的关于欲望和自由的斗争，还远远望不到尽头。

（1）若紫局：大奥总取缔役可以由天皇赐号为xx局，不过并非所有御年寄都有号，比较有名的是德川家光的乳母春日局。

（2）侧听：前文中所提到的御添寝的职责，在御台所或侧室侍寝时在仅有一屏风之隔的旁边厢房中旁听

（3）若紫：这段不标准文言文是我编的（？）若紫是《源氏物语》中光源氏的继室紫姬的别名，光源氏在原配葵之上去世后娶了同他初恋藤壶中宫及其相似也是藤壶中宫的侄女的紫姬，是光源氏一生最爱的女人，本文中家时对紫宫的称呼为しの（Shino），而对宵山称呼为むらさき（Murasaki）

（4）紫阳花变红：紫阳花会因为吸收了酸性液体变红，比如人体的汗液（。）

（5）中年寄：御年寄的代理人或辅佐人

（6）若紫大人：最初大泷总管称宵山为宵山阁下是因为两人地位相似，后来宵山成为了将军的女人且继任了大奥总管，故称呼从宵山阁下变成了宵山的号若紫大人

（7）生母大人：侧室在生下子嗣后会成为生母大人，若产下的是男婴在将军死后可以同儿子迁往封地不需要到寺庙去

（8）八株紫阳花：夕姬每年在同家时赏花后都会送花给紫宫，但紫宫在第八年去世，第九年发生了其之二的事情，所以十年中只有八株紫阳花

（9）姬君：贵族、将军或是大名的女儿都可以被叫做姬君，也可以翻译成公主，但还是姬君更合适，其之二中使用了公主一词已做更改

（10）维护公武安定：A3!原作中也提到了将军御台所多由宫家或公家产生，是公家和宫家同将军所属的武家保持稳定联系的一种方式

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大概算是……感情纠葛升级（可能需要好好思考一下才能明白？
> 
> 若紫之名的用意比较多，可能也需要好好思考一下
> 
> 没有想到我四月前能磨完这一节
> 
> 那么祝食用愉快（废话逐渐变少）


	4. 伊人似在何时见，深情难忘绕心头

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大奥名物：女中和外男的故事&无脑宫斗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -借用历史年号，但人物及时间线为虚构-
> 
> -本章节有千誉/万紬要素出现-
> 
> -剧中剧人物对应→千景：德川家时/誉：紫宫/紬:宵山（若紫局）/至:夕姬（于夕之方）
> 
> -新角色出场→万里：茂木新/菅谷新（女儿节乐官万里魔改预警）-
> 
> -请注意避雷-

嘉永二年（1），大奥迎来了第五位姬君晖姬，生母为侧室于波奈之方（2），早年紫宫夕姬及其他侧室所出的几位姬君无一存活，晖姬的到来就显得尤其可贵。同年二月，唯一的男嗣政之助被立为世子，自御台所故去后就针锋相对的于夕之方同上腊御年寄若紫局的关系趋于缓和。

姬君的诞生和世子的册立使沉寂许久的大奥再一次闹热了起来，乐官开始重新往来于大奥之间，与以往不同的是，这一年有一位刚过弱冠之年的乐师菅谷新进入了乐官署。

为了避免奥中女眷产生多余的心思，数年来乐官均由中老年男子担任，像新这样年轻英俊的乐师实属罕见，一度成为了奥女中们瞩目的对象。

茂木家在数十年前曾是先代将军的属下的大名，因无心之过卷入了继承人斗争而获罪失去了武士头衔，父亲被斩，母亲姐妹没入吉原为奴后不久自尽。好在茂木家的主母是位颇具智慧的女子，早早将新过继给乡下的远房表兄做养子，才得以保留一丝血脉。

新十五岁时因才能出众原本要成为当地大名的幕僚，但无意间从养父处得知早年家族的惨剧，决心通过甄选进入乐官署以接近将军寻求当年的真相。也许是受到了弁财天（3）的眷顾，从其开始学习奏乐到精通仅用了两年，在尺八（4）上尤其天赋异禀，顺利地通过了甄选进入当地的乐官署，紧接着蒙一位长期往来于大奥的年老乐官赏识，收其为继子。

第二年年底，菅谷乐官与世长辞，临终前托乐官署的友人照料继子，并告知新可以投靠大奥中的菅谷同族的于波奈之方，就此，新借由于波奈之方的力量成为了往来奥中最年轻的乐官。

虽是同族，但于波奈之方的帮助也是有代价的。她同夕姬不睦已久，此番政之助被立为世子同大奥总管若紫局的进言有莫大的关系，夕姬是奥中最尊贵的生母大人自然是碰不得，眼下只好从莫名其妙同夕姬拧成一股绳的上腊御年寄下手。

“您以为我会做这种两败俱伤的事情吗？到时您只需要污蔑我同若紫局有私情就能将我一并除去。”

“如何从中自保，菅谷阁下如此聪慧心中自然已经有了答案。”

新自然知晓当中利害，奥女中同外男私通为重罪，即使是奥中地位最尊的上腊御年寄也不能例外，只是他从小于市井中摸爬滚打长大，寻一个替罪羊也不是难事。

此时恰逢三月京都的有栖川宫的亲王，故去御台所的父亲诞辰，家时为表对亡妻的追思每年皆前往京都为其祝寿，奥中戒备便松散了下来。这日傍晚世子的招待生母族人的筵席，于夕之方因故未列席，奏乐完毕后即可在奥中四下走动一番再在落锁前出城去。

“不过你要是能得手，就是落锁后我也有办法将你送出去。”

于波奈之方嫁入大奥时日尚浅，却已颇受将军恩宠，此时若紫局疲于操持奥中事务，其手下的中年寄及其他女中亦分得了些差事，于波奈之方借此机会撬动了其中一位女中为其铲除若紫局的大计行事，那位目光粗浅的女中大约以为自己只是举手之劳，却不知在行悖逆其主之事。

新从少年时代起就为家族昭雪之事奔波，尚未有过心仪的女子，为了家族要引诱年近三十的大奥总管，让他生出几分惆怅来。

尽管往来奥中多次，但多在外围，如此穿行于御殿中还是第一次，御殿居室众多，除了将军居住的主殿以外，还有御台居室和众侧室的居室，他很快迷了路，回过神的时候已经走到了一处院落。

师父菅谷乐官曾同他说起过那位故去的御台所，住在奥中最气派的庭院中，庭中的杜鹃（5）是其嫁入大奥那年将军亲手挑选移植来的，盛开时间各不相同，从春末到夏初接连不断地染红院落，而那位正夫人则是与这花朵最相衬的女性。

虽不知是不是御台居室，但这夜色中的杜鹃确是寻常不轻易能见得的景色，养父说过茂木家的主母生前最喜杜鹃，还将花朵绣上丝帕赠与新的父亲，本只是将吹奏尺八作为进入大奥的垫脚石，但多少也有不知道模样的母亲精通吹奏尺八的原因。

没有其他乐器的陪衬，初始乐音难免显得有些凄厉萧瑟，新最初学习尺八时不明白这种气音为何能登上庆典的舞台，时间久了些才知道略显苍凉的声音能够通过调整气息变得细腻如丝，伴着不知来由窸窸窣窣的银铃声同这夜间的杜鹃倒也算是相称。

他的精神很久没有如此集中于吹奏，虽察觉到有人拉开推门进入和室的声音，也没有停下，好在进来的人也算识趣并未打断他，银铃的声音早已不知去向，他也深知不该在此流连太久，大奥落锁的时间大概也快要到了。

“我听到声音，原来是迷路的乐官阁下。”

四角的手灯照亮幽深的长廊，年轻的乐官跟着看上去比他稍长几岁的女中行走于御殿中，昏暗的烛光下能看到一节白皙的后颈，新并非第一次如此走在一位女性的身后，也见过比那更美丽的弧度，却总觉得哪里有些不同。

“外男私下逗留大奥是重罪。”

“下不为例，菅谷阁下。”

此时已过六时，出入大奥的通道均已下钥，他疑惑于她带他走的并不是往常出入的方向，抵达下之御锭口（6）时才意识到这大概就是于波奈之方所收买的那位女中。

“万分感谢，请告诉我您的名字。”

他毫不怀疑自己这张脸在奥中通行的程度，得到这份差使以来他已受到过多位女中的邀约，更有甚者直接同他表示愿意辞去奥女中的职位同他成婚（7），都被他一一推拒。不过这次却和之前不大一样。

“只是……只有您知道我是谁也太狡猾了些。”

女性脸上带着若有似无的静谧笑容，墨色的双眼与其说是在看他，不如说是在凝视他身后门中那一方景色，他意识到自己的行为有些轻浮，张口结舌了半晌也想不出该作何解释。

“宵山。”

“是祇园祭前夜的宵山祭（8）的那个宵山吗？”

还没来得及问出宵山的名字是哪两个字，便被夜巡女中的脚步声打断。回到乐官署的住所时同住的乐官已经因为醉酒早早睡下，嘴里含含糊糊地喊着的不知又是哪个和他暗通款曲的奥女中的名字。这位同僚名叫酒井，已年近四十，因身份低贱未娶妻，借着一副稍好些的皮相栖身于属于将军的花丛之中。也难怪于波奈之方会告诉他空守大奥逾十年的那位若紫局大人，碰上他这样年轻卖相好又心思活络的乐官定然会上钩。

午前下了雨，潮热的气息混着酒井身上的酒气弥散在乐官寮之中，新翻来覆去无法安睡，轻手轻脚绕到屋后，那里有一架木梯，天气暖和些的时候，他总会带着薄被从这里登上屋顶，听着时有时无行人的脚步声入睡。

天色已经很暗了，晴天神乐（9）的队伍在他眼前缓缓行进着，乌压压的人群中他看到了自己，头顶的乌帽属于过世的老菅谷乐官，深色的袴服则属于养父，尺八乐声的气息并不顺畅，像夏日雨前的将出未出的闷雷，压抑着，郁结着，像是被无名火煎熬着似的，乐官毫无征兆地烧了起来。

将他从无名的业火中拯救出来的是来自于他人略显冰冷的手，指节处有几处有些硬的茧，有着属于女性的微弱香气，雪白的后颈在他眼前晃来晃去，庆典时即使是狭窄的小巷中，也有那么几户人家挂出了灯笼，像是泛着暖光的金橘，挂在寂静的夜里。

绀色的浴衣的青色条纹如起伏潮水，死而复燃的火焰将他吞噬，年轻的男子亲狭地贴着那人的冰凉的肌肤，如同襁褓中的婴儿一般吮吸杏粉色的蓓蕾，那位女性如同母亲一般一下又一下轻轻抚摸他垂下的发，低声哼唱他未听过的歌谣。

“菅谷阁下不会是看上了哪个奥女中吧？”

新将沾着浊物的寝衣泡进木桶，他们这样的乐官雇不起人替他们清洗衣物，无视掉来自于同僚意有所指的询问，他曾经是最看不起酒井这样轻浮浪荡之人，却不曾想自己也对那城中的某位女性产生了龌龊的想法。

他曾无数次梦见京都的宵山祭，却从未看清过那位拯救他的女性的脸，也未有过更加亲亵的举动，很长一段时间新都觉得那是来自未曾谋面的母亲或是姐妹的守护。

梦境过于真实，幽深的巷道，绘着杜鹃纹样屏风，巷道外行人趿拉着木屐的声音，唇齿相接的黏腻，焚身浴火中时支配全身的欢愉与背德，而那旁观者般注视着他的，像是幼年时养父院中高高地挂在藤上黑亮葡萄般的双眸属于和祭典拥有同样名字的女性。

乐官于祇园祭（10）前夜染上了宵山（11）的颜色，在柔滑如丝的乐声中，祈愿着翌日是个晴好的天气。

那时菅谷新还不知道接下来他所迎来的，也许是暴风雨前最后的晴日。

（1）嘉永二年:弘化五年二月时改元嘉永，嘉永二年为宵山来到大奥的第十二年

（2）于波奈之方：借用了十二代将军的姬君晖姬的生母的名字，来自菅谷家

（3）弁财天：日本神话中掌管音乐、辩才和财富的福神

（4）尺八：尺八，中国古代吴越地区乐器，唐宋时期传入日本，以管长一尺八寸而得名

（5）杜鹃：花语为永远属于你，节制欲望，原本准备使用玫瑰但没查到那时玫瑰有没有传入日本，所以使用了与玫瑰花语相似的杜鹃，是家时紫宫的感情暗示。

（6）下之御锭口：大奥中一般不会使用的紧急出入口

（7）奥女中的成婚邀约：奥女中多为平民中比较富庶的家庭或武士家族出身，进入大奥多是为了吸引将军的目光，或是为自己未来的婚事做打算，一般不会选择出身不好的乐官。

（8）宵山祭：祇园祭的前夜祭，为祈求第二天能是晴天所办，以屏风装饰，故又称为“屏风祭”

（9）晴天神乐：宵山祭上的祈求晴天的乐师队伍

（10）祇园祭：祇园祭是京都最盛大的传统节日，起源自869年，当时疫症爆发，居民把八坂神社内的神像搬出神社，在京都市内巡行，祈求洁净及消除瘟疫。不过这是菅谷新梦中的祇园祭，当天并不是祇园祭的日子

（11）染上宵山的颜色：此处即指菅谷新陷入了对女中宵山的恋慕之中，又指他在梦中染上了祭典的颜色

※于波奈之方嫁入大奥时，宵山已经是若紫局，此时关于她的谣言已经平息，于波奈之方并不知晓宵山与家时的关系。宵山一般被奥女中称呼为若紫大人，故菅谷新没有从于波奈之方处得知若紫局的名字

※文中宵山与菅谷新年龄差为七岁，但宵山一直看起来比实际年龄要年轻得多，故菅谷新视角下是大约年长几岁

※日本在明治维新前使用的阴历，故本文中的三月是阴历的三月，此时是春末夏初

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是大奥名物→女中和外男的故事＆无脑宫斗（大奥到底有多少名物）
> 
> 新的角色原型是万里女儿节的乐官卡面，不过那张卡面好像是和太鼓？但为了情节需求就改成尺八乐师了，尺八乐曲还挺有感染力的希望大家都能听一听
> 
> 名字来源于万里所饰演的两个日本人角色茂木和新桥新
> 
> 万紬要素集中在当前章节和下一章节，温馨提示如果有CP洁癖的话建议不要阅读其他内容
> 
> 这一节要考据的资料有点多所以就磨得比较久
> 
> 本来是想让亲友的广女士在生日能吃上粮的（？），但她说我哪天写出来就哪天过生日
> 
> （那她可能过几天还要再过一次生日
> 
> 那么祝食用愉快


	5. 本是不欲人知晓，只在背里暗怀思

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是小乐官和小女官（？）的庭下交谈  
> 以及小乐官和夕夫人的赌局

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -借用历史年号，但人物及时间线为虚构-
> 
> -本章节有主要为万紬要素，轻微至紬要素有-
> 
> -剧中剧人物对应→千景：德川家时/誉：紫宫/紬:宵山（若紫局）/至:夕姬（于夕之方）/万里：茂木新/菅谷新/黑山：莇-
> 
> -请注意避雷-

在远处的山头微微发白，天边还挂着紫色的云霞之时，青年乐官新的一日便已经开始了，这日奥中有个不大不小的筵席，列席的皆是某位侧室的亲眷，一应事由由中年寄操办。

菅谷新本不必这么早入城去准备，但他想去城东买些菱饼带给心仪的女中，那家铺子在奥女中间有些名气，在商人带来广敷向（1）的货品中颇得奥中女眷的青睐。新为能够偶遇若紫局，时常在离一之侧（2）较近的七之口附近逗留，虽未能见到过那位大奥总管，却了解到些女子们的喜好。

奥女中们也乐意与他攀谈，说些城中的家长里短，诸如御仲居的葛冈阁下今日品尝了些什么膳食，吴服之间（3）的女中为了争夺衣料大打出手被中年寄关了禁闭之类。

他未问过宵山的职位，每次在庭院见到她时，多是在院中照料花草，想来也不会是高职阶的女中。

新并非没见过女性在土地中劳作时的模样，邻家的小他几岁的女孩子要帮助操持家务，终日将衣尾卷起，挽着袖子，皮肤是显示其健康的麦色，额间总是挂着细密的汗，他坐在田埂上读书的时候，少女会在老远的田地中大声喊他“新哥哥”。

后来他的书籍换成了尺八，邻家姑娘在某天送了他樱饼做礼物后第二天由一叶小船载着嫁去了京都，成为乐官后他才知道也许那每日送来的菓子中包裹着的或许同他对宵山的产生的心情是一样的东西。

女中的皮肤极白，是在家乡乃至江户女性中都见不到的白皙，束带穿过小褂的衣袖，在背后交叉出漂亮的结，下裳被整齐地提起一部分掖进腰带中，露出白玉似的小腿和小臂。

“菅谷阁下，您又迷路跷掉吹奏练习了？”

“所以说了就我们俩在的时候直接叫我的名字就好了，宵。”

起初他担心过分亲昵的称呼会冒犯到宵山，不过她说被叫做宵倒很新鲜，他就放心大胆地同她变得熟悉起来。宵山从三月初起每日都在御台居室的庭院侍弄花木，他便隔三差五地跷掉乐官署的吹奏练习来这里见她。

“今天又来这里练习吗？”

“您说过御台所的那位宫大人以前也很喜欢尺八的吧。”

宵山不再说话，在惊鹿边用柄杓（4）净了手，整理好用具在左侧的回廊坐下。乐官对年长他几岁的女中充满了好奇，总问她些不着边际的问题，顺带也打听些别的事情。

“您在奥中工作多少年了？”

“从我和宫大人一起从京都来这里，大约十几年了吧。”

他想宵山大约是御台所的御小姓（5），十岁出头离家入奥，到了婚嫁的年岁却失了倚仗，将宝贵的年华蹉跎于幽深的奥中，也难怪她说到她的宫大人时眼中总是带着怀念的目光，就像她注视院中花木时一样。

“那……那位若紫大人是个什么样的人？”

“你很在意？”

新看得出宵山有些犹疑，一副欲言又止的样子还语气婉转便知她不便对那位大奥总管说什么。不过他对若紫局究竟是什么样的人并不在意，若他不能完成波奈夫人所托，自是有人能替他完成，同僚的酒井前些日子拿回了包着菅谷家家纹包袱的银钱，多半是为了此事。

新近来所练习的曲目中，宵山最喜欢的是一首山唄，那是他幼年时期经常听到的曲子，秋天稻子将田地染成金黄的时候，孩子们会唱着这首歌上山捡些蘑菇松子回家，作为越冬的储备粮。

“宵，你见过秋天的稻田吗？”

他出生于秋季，父母也皆亡故于秋季。每年到了日子，养父都会带着他穿越稻田，到深处的山中去。年纪尚小的时候，他坐在养父肩头远眺，饱满的穗在风中掀出金色的波浪，一直绵延至山下。有一年养父摔断了腿，躺在榻上起不来，他一个人穿梭于比人还高的稻田中，回来之时已是黄昏，麦穗被余晖染成橙色，用手去碰的时候能感受到太阳的余温。

“没有，不过真想看看，乐官先生所说的金色海浪。”

他忘了宵山是自小长于深闺中的女儿家，就算奉御台所之命离开大奥办事，也多半乘着轿撵，更不曾有过如他少年时代般凭着不知来由的勇气四处游走的经验了。以他现在的立场实在不适合说出有朝一日想带她去看这种话来，之前所说反而变成了徒增希冀。

临走时宵山送了他樱饼作为菱饼的回礼，荷叶和樱色的团子在她手中包裹好，最后包上包菱饼用的油纸，揣在衣襟中露出半个角。虽然闻不到樱饼的香味，但他已经开始期待这场筵席早点结束，好回乐官寮享用宵山亲手作的茶点。

不和谐的音符冲破齐整的乐声，幸好年长的乐官们都算老练，没有谁为他的错误停下来，为筵席助兴的演奏总算是敷衍了过去。席间的女客们在大奥最尊贵的那位侧夫人的带领下，玩些当下最时兴的游戏，不知是无人敢赢于夕之方的银钱，还是那位真的受惠比寿眷顾，她一人赢的盆满钵满。

“那么我们就退下了。”

“稍等一下。”

结束了最后一曲的演奏，为首的乐官向女中行礼致意，新将乐器装回随身的布袋中准备离去，却被刚刚还沉迷于凑出猪鹿蝶（6）的夕姬叫住。

“刚刚有人吹错了吧，是当我是武家出身不通乐理好糊弄吗？”

“夫人您就体谅些菅谷阁下吧，这小子早上刚收了城东心上人做的菓子，心里正兴奋着呢。”

是他同屋的酒井，也不知他是好意替新解围，还是想落井下石弄的他无法收场。他试探地向和室的中央望去，那位夫人因饮了些酒而双颊微红，倚着矮几一副百无聊赖的样子，听说他带着菓子倒是眼前一亮，饶有兴趣地大量他。

“今日真是无聊至极，不如菅谷阁下来同我比一局，就以您怀中的菓子做注。”

这不合奥中规矩，新原想以这个缘由推脱掉同夕姬的赌局，环视一周后却并未发现能阻止夕姬之人，想来这位侧夫人也是众星捧月惯了，只好硬着头皮应了战。

“夫人，总不能光让我下注，您也得给我些什么好处才是。”

“倒是有趣，还是第一次有人敢同我提条件，阁下想要什么？”

他成为乐官前就曾调查过，于夕之方不仅仅是奥中最得宠的侧室，还是将军如今最倚重的水野老中的侄女。他人微言轻，想在将军面前昭雪冤情必得万般小心，稍有行差踏错便性命难保，如今于波奈之方处他算是失了指望，若不是今日之事，他也在筹谋着寻求夕姬身后曾同旧时茂木家有些交情的水野家的助力。

“这里有两枚樱饼，我想换夫人为我做两件事。”

“两件事……阁下是否太老虎大开口了些？”

“来自心上人的心意，于在下心中自然当得起这个价值，夫人若是不依，容在下失礼了。”

如此一来进退均对他有益，席中女眷所喜爱的把戏早在半年前他入奥时就摸了个一清二楚，闲暇时也同年长的乐官们一同消遣一番，数月来还未尝败绩，何况夕姬还选了他最擅长的投扇兴。（7）

手脚麻利的女中们从库房中取来枕和蝶，摆在三尺之外的朱红毡布上，奥中的这些器物多比民间的精细不少，六寸高的桐木上镂刻成夕颜的花样，再饰以红漆。状如银杏的小牌的两端缀着四只俏丽多姿的蝴蝶，在将扇掷出带起的振动中碰撞发出悦耳的声音。

夕姬一收方才慵懒的做派，端正地坐于蒲团之上，一手捏着扇柄平举至与肩同高处，庄重的样子仿佛不是在游乐戏耍，而是于神坛前致仪。一击即中藤壶（8），此后每一击皆中。新原以为她是端着世子生母的骄矜装模作样，初掷只中帚木（9），却不曾想对方确有些真本事，于是剩下六掷都中藤壶。

气氛一下变得胶着起来，二人皆余最后一击，都中藤壶即是夕姬得胜，不知是哪位女中或是女眷提议让夕姬与新同时掷出最后一击，方可得见输赢。折扇应声落地，夕姬只得若紫（10），而新所掷出的扇子则架于枕与击落仍矗立的蝶中，如一座拱桥，作梦浮桥（11）。

“承让了，夕夫人。”

新拱手作揖，将宵山所赠的樱饼收入怀中。夕姬虽输了赌局，却看起来并不气恼的样子，叫来贴身的女中伏在耳边说了些什么后让她离去。一边称赞其技艺高超，合该去做投扇兴的师父才是，一边许下了替他实现两个愿望的承诺。

晚间七时，出入大奥的入口早已下钥，将军家时并不在奥中，故没有女子需要由女中领着穿越长局到将军的寝房去。奥中最尊的生母大人也在女中的服侍下更换了便服，如往常一样点起灯读些书或是家中来的信件，其间便夹着菅谷新专程回乐官署取来的信件。

“夕姬大人，我是黑山。”

推开拉门的黑山是她陪嫁的女中，原是亲族中送来奥中学些贵族技艺以作未来筹码的女儿，两年前夕姬同宵山冰释前嫌后便自请做了辅佐宵山的中年寄，如今主管奥中的脂粉事务也算是得偿所愿。

“宵山大人让我来看看她晨间所制的樱饼送来了没。”

“她惯会做顺水人情的，看把那个小乐官得意成什么样了。”

“您不是也玩得很开心吗？”

顺手拿起四角食盒中所盛放的樱饼，樱色的饼皮裹着粒粒分明的红豆馅，入口香甜软糯，若不注意便会有白色的粉末沾着小块留在指尖，让她不得拿起帕子擦拭，而黑山则趁着她分心的空档将食盒递给门外的女中撤下去。

“你这个丫头真是越来越会胳膊肘向外拐了。”

“不管您的话，您定会因为贪吃而积食。”

黑山刚跟着她时言语就这般不客气，如今调去辅佐宵山便变本加厉，越发没大没小起来。却也不好过多苛责，毕竟黑山的所作所为皆是为她着想。

“宵山大人让我如此传话给您，您早些休息。”

黑山拉上推门离开，这日她有夜值，不能久留。

屋内只余夕姬一人于昏暗的烛光中凝视信中的内容出神，家时不日即将返回江户，入夏的季节虽下过几场雷雨却还是终日闷热，伴着几声惊雷，暴雨终于在酝酿了数日后光顾了江户。

（1）广敷向：与广敷连接，让台所役人在此与“御目见以上”级别的奥女中接洽庶务，女中们于此向奥外的商人购买所需物品。

（2）一之侧与七之口：“一之侧”为大奥中的高级女官所住的住所，“七之口”位于长局“一之侧”的旁边，因每日“夕七下”（下午4时）关闭而得名，是下级女中和部屋方出入大奥长局往广敷向的通道。

（3）御仲居与吴服之间：前者负责安排膳食及试毒，后者负责缝制大奥中各人的衣服

（4）惊鹿与柄杓：惊鹿为竹木制，功能为水器利用储存一定量的流水使竹筒两端的平衡转移，然后竹筒的一端敲击石头发出声音，用来惊扰落入庭院的鸟雀。柄杓为净手所用的竹勺。

（5）御小姓：御台所的贴身侍女，由7至13岁的女孩子担任。

（6）猪鹿蝶：日本古代传统的纸牌游戏花札的一种纸牌组合。在游戏中，凑齐这三张就可以是这一局的赢家

（7）投扇兴：一种由投壶转变而成的日式游戏，投扇兴的道具是“扇”“蝶”“枕”。扇是展开的折扇，蝶是不足10公分高、形如银杏叶子、两边坠铃铛的小牌子，枕是桐木做的不足20公分高的四柱形小台子，投掷之后，根据扇枕蝶的位置决定分数，不同的位置有不同的名字，一般以源氏物语里的女性或者章节之名来定

（8）藤壶：投扇兴中的一种位置名字，击中为20铭，扇落台上，小牌子被击落地但却矗立着为藤壶。

（9）帚木: 击中为15铭，扇落台上，小牌子在台上但躺倒

（10）若紫：击中为13铭，扇子靠在台上，小牌子立在台上

（11）梦浮桥：击中为50铭，小牌子被折扇击落但昂然屹立，且扇角一头搭在台子上、一角搭在小牌子上，如同桥的形状

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写在文后：
> 
> 这一节本来是想写投壶的，但发现其实在大奥中时兴的是和投壶类似的投扇兴，夕姬投扇看起来在进行神事是因为她会弓道，与投壶都用箭矢，算是颇有渊源。
> 
> （但查资料就好难哦，没用的知识又增加了呢
> 
> 奇怪的是这几节的内容本来原定是一节写完，结果意外地……变长了
> 
> 我觉得小乐官和他以为的小女官跨频聊天很可爱（自卖自夸）
> 
> 家时下一节就回来了，感情纠葛又能升级了呢（你怎么回事）
> 
> 那么祝食用愉快


	6. 侬心幽暗如长夜，是梦是真辨不清

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梦境随外来者的退场而结束  
> 算是如果女中乐官he if线

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -借用历史年号，但人物及时间线为虚构-
> 
> -本章节含有万紬要素及少量千紬至紬要素-
> 
> -剧中剧人物对应见合集中的前文-
> 
> -请注意避雷-

为了迎接五月最初的节日，即使是最偏僻的屋檐下也插着一两株艾草或是菖蒲，城西的铺子也陆续开始售卖包着生鱼的粽子和柏饼。

菅谷新穿行于街道上的铺子中，他已经卸任了乐官回到家乡有些日子，不必再行规矩步地注意自己的言行，趿拉着的木屐时不时同地面碰撞发出声响。再有些日子他将要去之前颇赏识他的那位大名那里做门客，大名听说他回乡便谴人送了信来，听闻他家中有事又欣然送了些银钱来权当是贺礼。

掀开门帘进入常去的铺子，东家热情地邀他买些粽子，据说鱼是今晨刚从海边捞上来的，还带着海水的咸味。他小心翼翼地从怀中拿出油纸包好的饭团，那是即将同他成婚的女性临出门时交给他的。

“今天也是阿宵小姐做的饭团吗？”

新与古贺遼之助是旧识，幼年时一起捉弄过寺子屋（1）的先生，去古贺家的后厨偷过和果子，还因惹恼了制衣坊的女儿阿鹫被泼了一身冷水，那时是盛夏，被弄湿了衣物也没什么大碍，还没走到海岸边小袖就已经干透了，沾着白色的结晶。

遼之助总是嚷着来日阿鹫嫁到他家来定要好好收拾她，如今看来倒是遼之助被阿鹫收拾得服服帖帖。两人就近来的事随意攀谈几句的间隙，阿鹫便拿着包袱从后屋的制衣作坊而来。

“阿宵上次请我改的衣服改好了，你一并带回去吧。”

为了隐匿行踪，宵山除了那件打褂外未带什么贵重衣物，他们秘密潜逃回乡，新做乐官时积攒的财物也皆留在乐师寮中。他早就想好回乡后即用回养父的姓氏，便再无人知菅谷新或是茂木新去往何处，对外也一应称宵山是他于江户结识的孤女阿宵。

他的积蓄付不起制作婚服的费用，却总想让爱人体面些，恰好当地一位富户家的小姐出嫁，着绣红叶的打褂，与宵山的那件式样相似。还未等他开口，善解人意的未婚妻就先提出了用打褂代替的建议。

遼之助曾私下问过他宵山的来历，新借口去后厨尝尝正蒸着的秋田米，于是亲兄弟般的友人对此不再提及，只嘱咐他如若需要帮助只管开口。

抵达家中的旧屋时已是日暮，大奥中不见明火，长居于其中的女中刚来到这时险些将灶台烧掉。熄灭窜得半人高的火焰之后他拉着心有余悸的宵山去院中的井边清洗沾在脸上的烟灰，柔声责备她不该去碰以前从未碰过的东西。

他的宵并不开口反驳，墨色的瞳孔中倒映着不忍对爱人多做责备的他。浸了井水的帕子凉滋滋的，重新描摹出她不施粉黛的模样，这与他在御台居室所见到的女中宵山不同，却因为斜阳的余热染上了更加迷人的色彩。

养父要是还在世，得知他即将与一位曾经服侍过将军的女子成婚，不知会不会拽着他的耳朵将他领到山中去向父母谢罪。新却对此事不感到愧疚，反而感激这位长久以来坐在廊下聆听他的过去和牢骚的女性愿意舍弃自己所有的一切同他私奔。

将军家时回到江户后，将家臣聚集于城中议事，由于所议的事项过于繁杂，临时设席，不知是哪位大人提了一嘴乐官署编了新曲目的事，将军有些兴致，便召了几位乐官入城。

新不是那日当值的乐官，酒井央他顶班，才得以第一次见到波奈夫人想要除掉的那位若紫大人。（2）穿深色打褂的女性在一众男性家臣中尤其显眼，光凭能落座于与左侧上座的老中相对的右侧上座便知她地位不同，在数米外的演奏的新看不大清那人的容貌，只觉这位贵妇人同他的意中人身姿有些相似，又有些不同，却说不上是哪里不同。

这一阵子天气已经有些热了，新从城外赶来的路上下了阵雨，不过半晌工夫火辣的日头便将空气变得更加潮热，让穿乌色乐官服的年轻乐官有些喘不过气来，他入城后总靠着廊道下的阴影行走，如此症状总算减轻了些。

他想自己数日未见到宵山，难免挂念，又正好碰着暑热，才会误将若紫局大人看作终日于御台居室的侍弄花草的女中。

席毕，将军只留老中说话，其余各人三三两两地从各自所来之处回程，同行的几位乐官邀他去西边的酒肆，新实在无心同年长的乐官们喝酒划拳，一人先行回乐官寮，行至平川门（3）附近时，忽然见着有几名仆役抬着盖着白布的木桶，一旁的女中小声地说着些什么私通、自尽之类的事情，他听不真切也不好奇，只等运送亡者尸骸的杂役走远便出了城。

刚离了城门便瞧见不远处的树下围了些人，总有些蒙冤或者生活不顺的人吊死在那棵歪脖子树上，只是这次想要自缢的人换成了他熟悉的同僚酒井。他连着数日早出晚归，那个总是小心地放在壁橱中的木匣也被他一次又一次地拿出来开启又阖上，仿佛和新认识的那个成天思索着如何从爱慕他的奥女中身上榨取更多的钱财的酒井不是同一个人。

新上前将被人救下来的同僚拉起来，人群这才逐渐散去，酒井还没回过神，用充血的双眼愣愣地看了他一会，旋即又垂下头去，无力地倚着年轻的后辈，低声断断续续地唤他不久前才听到过的名字。

“阿初……”

新本就怀疑同僚的轻生行为同那个从平川门被抬出去的亡者有关，便更加确信了几分。他自然是不会在街道上妄议大奥中的事情，搀着酒井回到寮中后确定其他乐官未归，遂关起门窗拿出珍藏的梅酒哄他共饮。

酒过三巡，酒井失了神志，说起了他同若紫局身边管大奥各处钥匙的女中阿初的往事，将那包着菅谷家家纹的银钱的来由也吐得干干净净。新心生疑惑，却缄默不语，他心里暗暗希冀酒井弄错了什么，比如阿初的职务，又比如她所尊敬的那位大人的闺名。

他原想套出更多话来，身边的醉汉却再说不出什么，靠着墙昏昏睡去。于波奈之方吩咐他这日入城去奏乐，年轻的乐官期盼着心上人一如往常地在那里料理庭院，期望着她同酒井所说的一切毫无关联。

他天未亮便入城了，想着从御台居室的侧厢房路过，或许隔着格子门能悄悄地看一眼她的身影。

“有时候夜里过来看看，想起宫大人还在的日子，回过神来的时候已经三更了。”

“倒也不妨事，我以前就住在这的侧厢房，主上待宫大人好，仍旧许可我偶尔宿在这里。”

“主上有时也会在这院井中坐上一夜，大约是太思念宫大人了吧。”

“那您可要小心将军大人对您有别的心思。”

宵山甚少同他提起将军的事情，那位御台所和夕夫人的逸事却是听了不少。说到这时他原想同她打个趣，可事与愿违，女中没有如往日一样舒展笑颜，反倒神色凝重了起来。他不解，以为是自己的言论不当冒犯了她，此后总没机会提及，也就不了了之。

天还未亮，隔着半开的轩窗他看见了独自坐在回廊下的女子，月白的寝衣外披一件深色的外袍，未挽成髻的长发松散地落在她的肩头。新曾在梦境中见过她不着华服的模样，与此时所见竟也不差分毫。

“宵——”

他压低声音，等她转过身来搜寻声音来源时又觉此举不妥当，侧身隐于窗后。乐官恋慕的女中温柔妥帖，唯独反应比常人要慢些，许多时候他从侧门进来，轻声叫宵山的名字再隐匿于低矮的树丛中窥视她四处张望的茫然神情。

她那双像受惊的动物一般的眼睛实在过于惹人怜爱，令新总是担心这样的心上人被大奥的主人瞧见。聪慧的女中后来逐渐掌握了新的行事路径，乐官再也没得过逞。

乐官听见男子的声音，慵散而缓慢，有些像将军，也只能是将军。自他同宵山相识起便将她属于大奥这件事抛诸脑后，也从未想过佳人可能早已得将军召幸，任他如何挣扎皆无法带她挣脱桎梏。

他在午后于于波奈之方的住所又一次见到了德川家时，夫人盛赞他有些本事，独独传了他一人为将军吹奏。家时则指名他吹奏他家乡的山呗，新因晨间所见对将军心存抵触，又得此要求，不满之情愈发高涨不能抒发，一股脑地灌注进了乐声之中。

曲间她伏在家时耳边，当奏乐者是个透明人一般，肆意调笑。他全程专注吹奏，也能感受到坐于主位之上的男人打量自己的目光绝不包含善意。

出城的时候他刻意绕路去了御台居室，隔着格子门能窥见女中登上竹梯修剪枝丫的身影。

宵——

那时新想这或许是他最后一次同她相见，却在同那双眼眸对上视线的时候马上放弃了这个念头。他忆起那日宵山凝重的神色，想起她在听他故乡的山呗时充满希冀的目光，还有梦境中的绘着杜鹃纹样的屏风。

雨下了多日，伴随着夏日的闷雷，潮湿的木板同木枷碰撞吱呀作响，光阴的流速在狭窄的屋顶空间中变得缓慢。这日所来之人依然无功而返，那面狭窄的窗中偶尔能见到的月色反倒成了泥沼中珍贵的慰藉。

“新，带我去看看山呗中的稻浪吧。”

卸任的乐官最终用从夕姬处赢来的愿望换来了他心爱的女子，水野家的姬君遵守了赌约，将他同放弃了一切的宵山秘密地送出了城。很久之后他才听说大奥在那天夜里走了水，无数仆役尽力抢救，仍有人丧生于火场之中。

新已数年未穿过稻田去尽头的山中了，也知道这年的稻子成熟得比往年好几个月，金色的稻浪被风卷起，风将云彩卷来聚成数个小块，在炎热的夏日也算是个凉爽的好天气，他同恋慕之人的婚期就定在这日。

新人天未亮就踏上了去山中的路途，阿鹫替宵山束了同那位富户小姐一样的吹轮髻，花栉和摇簪的末尾缀着小铃，行动之间发出的声响就像他初次遇见宵山时的一样。他无父无母，新妇的父母也无法列席，无宾客，也无神官。在无人的神社前以水净手，缠着白棉纸的小杨桐树枝被置于神案上，余下的只剩交换信物就算是礼成。

爱人将置于衽间的折扇递到他手中，那是放在她的妆奁中带来大奥的物件，扇面绘着京都的红叶，也许是颜料中混着金粉，远远看去熠熠生辉，奔流于其中的或许是鸭川，也可能是什么不知名的河流，细细注视时总令人感到些许恍惚。新没什么贵重物件能赠与新妇，她说只要尺八便足够了。

“就像打开这座牢笼的钥匙一样。”

他背过身去取背在身后的尺八，却怎么也摸不到那把打开困住宵山的牢笼的钥匙。红色的丝线顺着手指垂下，新陡然想起了什么，回过神时只余下空荡的和室。

阿鹫在临行前用丝线将他们的小指相连，并嘱咐在礼成前绝不能回头，不然会失了这桩姻缘。

“宵……”

“新——新——”

遼之助将人扶起来，他不知新在呼唤什么，只当他是病中呻吟。替他更衣时发现了一柄京风纹样的红叶绘扇，挚友骤然回乡后精神总不大好，故他还未能向他问起这一看就价值不菲的物件的来由，总归不会是他一时兴起所购得的了。

“阿鹫，他醒了，米还没蒸好吗？”

那是秋田的新米，今年收成好，遼之助总想着等新回来定要让他多吃一些。前几日又有人送信来说江户的将军复了茂木家的藩属，只是他一直身子虚弱，便想等好些了再从长计议。

而遥远的江户，也终于度过了短暂的雨季，重现了夏日的艳阳。大奥中的夕夫人因刚刚完成了一件偷天换日，洗雪沉冤的大事而疲惫不已。

“夕姬大人，我是黑山。”

黑山拉开推门，将红漆的食盒摆在案上，菖蒲和艾草几日前就已铺满了屋檐，食盒中的柏饼倒也算应景。

“去告诉她，可别以为我这么好打发。”

仿佛阳光拨开云雾，一场的梦境随着外来者的退场而结束，银色的铃在沸腾的水中叮当作响，她曾以为自己看清了那人的思绪，如今想来依旧是看不真切的。

御台居室的杜鹃今年落得格外早，细细碎碎落了一地。自家时为晖姬寻了乳娘，再难见于波奈之方的踪影。

花朵最终湮没于盛夏的暴雨之中，也许不久会有新的蓓蕾绽放，只是要静待下一个花季了。

（1）寺子屋：原是江户时代寺院所设的私塾，后来因寺子屋无法容纳学童，一些破落武士、町人\浪人、神官、医生和有能力的庶民等开设了实施初等教育的民间教育机构，这些民间教育机构也被称为即寺子屋。

（2）参与议政的若紫大人：除了大奥内的公务，御年寄亦经常代表将军家向各大名传达幕府的意向，又多和老中秘密结盟，还作为幕臣之一议政，政治上具有相当影响力（如历任十三、十四、十五代将军时的泷山，运用其能力与老中推举德川庆福成为第十四代将军）

（3）平川门：有“不净门”的别称，是抬出罪人或是在城内去世之人遗体的出口。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我累了我磨了一个月终于写完了这一节
> 
> 其实不太满意也许之后会大修？
> 
> 这个章节的大体框架大概是梦境和现实的混合，发生在大奥的事情为真，而发生在乐官家乡的事情为梦。
> 
> 算是如果宵山和新逃出大奥了的IF线，只是从一开始离开大奥的选项就已经被划掉了。
> 
> 中间还埋了一点宫斗（？），最终以波奈夫人的宫斗失败收尾
> 
> 至于乐官女中的关系灵感来源于café lazy time，他们个体差异很大，却能够以一个场所，一种食物，建立起深刻的联系。
> 
> 那么希望我下一节不要磨这么久，祝食用愉快


	7. 白露濡兮夕颜丽，花因水光添幽香

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爱欲如夕颜，沐水愈芬芳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -借用历史年号，但人物及时间线为虚构-  
> -本章节有超浓厚至紬要素-  
> -有哺乳（？）r要素情节请注意避雷-  
> -剧中剧人物对应见合集中的前文-

弘化五年（1），除夕。  
这日家时同奥中女眷们用过晚膳后就回了中奥，一年中最后一项庆典的便是独属奥女中的盛宴。  
当年新晋的低阶女中们皆要赤膊上阵，所涉及的乐曲舞蹈不同于平日里看厌了的东西，多是来自于年轻女中们家乡的新鲜玩意。  
宵山仍然记得与紫宫来到江户那年的大晦日，大奥的女主人因被女中们咏唱的和歌所感染，不由自主地拉开门去加入舞蹈，直至几首典子结束，众人才意识到原本不该出现在这场宴会中的御台所不知何时混入了队伍之中，直至时任御年寄的大泷总管赶来，才恋恋不舍地回到屋中。  
不止御台所，凡于彤史上有名的女子皆不能参加，只是地位尊贵的夕姬能于侧厢中拥有一间小小的屋子，由女中陪着，从内里落了锁，坐在能开阖的雕花小窗后窥视屋外。  
往年均由黑山或是金岛伴她守岁，今年宵山却提议让升任了中年寄的黑山去筹备宴会，若是放在以往，夕姬定要迂回地暗讽宵山惯会笼络人心，只是经追傩（2）时之事瓦解了隔阂后，她隔三岔五地邀夕姬去投扇点茶。日子久了，不但黑山被她拉拢了去，连夕姬自己都放下了戒心。  
“您总不能一生都拘着她。”  
这下夕姬再推辞便成了不为侍奉其多年的女中考虑，她倒不是怕黑山日后做出什么对她不利的事。少主生母跋扈之名为奥中众所皆知，她早已同侍奉的女中们说好除夕由黑山作陪，如此反复怕是要让下面的姑娘们生出怨怼来。  
“那我陪夫人守岁罢，总不好扫了姑娘们的兴。”  
两人同行早已不是罕见的事，宵山刚坐上大奥总管的位置的时候还有好事者前来挑拨离间，这段日子也不再有了。只是像这样既无宵山身边的阿初，也无黑山还属首次。  
二人一同坐在小窗前，御末（3）老手们从舞台一隅登场，便算是正式开始。她们手持水桶和水壶，敲打着，大着嗓子唱着迎新的歌谣，紧接着裸着上身，着姜黄桃红贴面裙的年轻姑娘们便从另一边上台。  
有的姑娘身子瘦弱，有的姑娘黝黑，十几个新晋女中长相身材各不相同，惹得夕姬噗嗤一下笑出了声。宵山每年都坐在台侧，将姑娘们的身体特征记录下来，留待来日，今年她的工作场所虽换到了夕姬身边，仍不忘此事。  
“行了，宵山阁下，难得的除夕，不看看姑娘们的表演会招来怨恨的。”  
她素来不喜宵山循规蹈矩的严肃模样，在同她相熟起来后尤是如此。女中虽来自京都公家，却不擅投扇，每每只能击得若紫，因此输了许多菓子给夕姬。  
“这下我可全都输给夫人了，不如夫人同我以击中若紫做赌？”  
“主上给阁下赐名若紫，自然是不希望他人觊觎的，我又怎好夺人所爱。”  
“若是夫人能击中若紫，我全听凭夫人处置，如何？”  
她认识的宵山总是迂回地给她下套，纯良的外表下藏着诸多诡计。自赌约成立起她便如自己所说再未击中过若紫，但宵山又有意向她卖好，寻着法子送她喜欢的菓子来。  
配合着歌曲，扮成老鼠模样的女中跳下舞台，行迹滑稽地跃下舞台，年轻的女中们自此大胆了起来，扮成黄鼠狼的新人们追赶着老鼠，嬉笑怒骂，引人发笑。欢笑之余夕姬不深碰翻了宵山的茶盏，好在是放凉了的茶，没伤着她。  
她有些内疚，贴近用帕子替宵山擦拭，琥珀色的液体几乎透过了间着，将浅色的府绸染得斑驳。从前她跋扈地指名原不需要服侍她的女中替她更衣梳妆，宵山做得妥帖又精细，这般手忙脚乱了许久却解不开腰间的结的样子实在新鲜可爱，便矮下身子去替她解围。  
想是在密闭的屋中待久了，炭火又烧得旺，刚用过茶，喉头却干得像在冒火一般。宵山与她不同，也许是因为只着单衣，那之下若隐若现的肌肤起伏着，在夕姬眼中竟生出几分同她不相符妖艳之感来。  
夕姬顿觉胸口胀得发痛，想来她的姬君已夭折数月了，长女未睁开眼便夭折令她神伤了许久，之后的孩子们自生下来便被抱去由乳娘养育，身为生母只能由上了年纪的葛冈帮忙，才能多少缓解些痛楚。  
身为侧室她对此事早已习以为常，只是偶尔会暗自期望伺候她的女中再年轻貌美些，再举止温柔些。如此念头到底不能说与身边的人听，年长的女中自她出产后每五日来一次，姬君夭折后便不再来了，她也不必佯装倨傲让人带葛冈下去领赏。  
宵山的手是微凉的，沿着她的衣襟滑入了内里盛满了乳汁的地方，顺着浑圆的轮廓揉捏，敏感的尖端于手心和指尖间摩挲，愈发肿胀了起来。  
“叫葛冈阁下来吧。”  
“如今外面兴致正浓，夫人想叫年轻女中们皆知晓吗？”  
还未等她言语，宵山便已经替她宽下了三层间着，只剩下织着家纹的寝衣，仿佛刚刚手脚笨拙的样子是夕姬的错觉。经过多番生育的侧室夫人本早已丢弃了对此事的羞耻心，却在宵山面前退却，几年前于梅雨季紫阳花丛间的记忆悄然复苏，女人晶莹透亮的胴体和被家时含在唇间的殷红蓓蕾如今想来仍让她面红耳赤。  
看似从不逾矩这点宵山简直同那个人一模一样，若非亲眼所见，任谁也不能想象养尊处优的公家小姐能为不相干的人做到如此，夕姬尽力想要不去看衔着她乳尖的人，告诫自己宵山与葛冈女中没什么区别。  
或许是怕伤着她，钗环被卸下，发髻也松散开来，被温暖的泉水所环绕，就连搭上腰肢的手臂也只是若有若无地搭在敞开的衣料上。若非屋外的宴奏正酣，屋内喉头微动，女子的低声呻吟，以及暧昧的水渍声定会引起注意。  
“您全部都喝下去了呢，就这么喜欢吗？”  
裸着上半身的女子清减了些，却更觉躁热，懒懒地倚着始作俑者的肩头喘息起来。宵山的肌肤凉凉的，带着清淡的草木香气，让人越发想同她亲近。只是性子高傲的将军侧室不愿承认，仍硬着嘴想要惹恼她。  
“您要尝尝吗？”  
腥甜的气息随着唇舌度过来，伺候她产后事宜的葛冈并不如宵山一样对山峰间的汁液照单全收。女中的鼻尖和嘴角还沾着白色的水渍，指尖在柔软的山峦间划着圈，使山樱再度向着光亮抬起了苞蕾。  
夕姬感觉到自己的胸腔中的空气几乎快要被燃烧殆尽，而曾被她视作梦魇的女性在侵占着她的思绪的同时正试图攻城略地。夕姬从未想过自己与宵山女子欢爱，却敌不过身体的欲求，只觉她身上最后的衣物碍事，将它拉扯下去。  
宵山的撩拨彻底点燃了武家姬君的胜负欲，她不想输给她的梦魇，若是无法放弃欲望，便只有将她吞下去。虽都是幽居于奥中的女子，自幼习武的将军侧室体力自然比公家出身的小姐略胜一筹，她讨厌被宵山牵着鼻子走的自己，总想让她吃些教训。  
指尖拨开花丛的屏障，深入进去，内壁狭窄而湿热，滑腻的水露将入侵者包裹起来。被完全压制的女中眼睑上蒙着雾，原本只见于耳廓边不易察觉的红色蔓延至颈间和脸颊，早知这幅端庄持重的身子下隐藏着充满诱惑力的东西，却没有想过能一探究竟，她来了兴致，无师自通地触碰翕合着的花心，惹得宵山迷糊地呜咽起来，细碎的嘤咛声如粘稠的蜜糖，缓慢地流淌在耳畔。  
细密的吻从前胸落到后颈，女中放弃了挣扎，随她摆布，夕姬仍不尽兴，将瘫软的肉体架起，白玉似的一对身体紧紧地贴合磨蹭着，好像她们原本就是被分割的蝶翼，稍加联结便能融为一体，振翅飞向云端。到底是不如她的梦魇柔软，若是宵山处于她现在的境地，或许会以壁橱中的褥子为依托。夕姬却等不及，粗鲁地将人按在水红和绀蓝的衣料中，诱导快要干涸的肉体再次充盈起来，夕姬喜爱宵山注视着她时的神情，她的眼中一定盛着湖泊，波光流转，让人想要一次又一次触碰它，濡湿它。  
身下的女子在她的抚弄之下变得绯红炽热，含糊不清地叫她夕姬，全然不顾礼仪体统，攀上她的肩膀，柔软的地方碰撞。夕姬接连生育的身体比常人敏感，最近为家时侍寝前总要叫人来帮忙处理以防万一。乳白的汁水就此顺着人字的沟壑蔓延到女人的小腹上，宵山突然收紧了手臂，夕姬从她眼中捕捉到了不曾见过的情绪，身体的动作随之停了下来。  
情欲随之消散，夕姬不明白自己为何会变成这样，嫁入大奥多年，她从未如此强烈地将欲望倾注于床笫之事。宵山的肉体，则完整地将她不可言说的感情包裹了起来，像是一汪温热的水泽，她浸泡于其中，时而沉入，时而浮起。  
犬齿扫过盛着水渍的锁骨，在那里留下星星点点的红痕。她不知道家时若是看见宵山这充满她的痕迹的身体会不会质问宵山，又或许是惩罚她。夕姬从来就看不透她的丈夫，也看不透这寻着丈夫不在的机会同她偷欢的女人。  
“夕姬，果真是粗鲁又可爱呢。”  
“定是黑山那个丫头告诉你的，我回去怎么罚她。”  
除了母家带来的黑山，已经许久未有人唤过她的名字，家时总以“夕”（4）称呼她，而女眷们皆称她夕夫人。早逝的父亲钟爱夕颜（5），视她若珍宝，以钟爱之花的名字为她命名。她正式成为侧室皆因黄昏时分于中奥的偶遇，家时便以此唤她。  
虽说将军为心爱的侧室赐名的事情常见，但她遗憾失了父亲钟爱之意，数年前的夕日下美梦变成梦魇，她虽未曾同丈夫提起，心中却结下了郁结。  
也许这样浑身赤裸、遍布水痕、娇俏地唤她夕姬的才是真正的宵山。而平日里那位巧笑倩兮，行为周正的则是将军的若紫局。无论如何，现下的这个宵山是完完全全属于她的，如此一想，夕姬的心情便又一次明媚了起来。  
“若是主上见到这样的宵山，不知会作何感想呢。”  
“您想知道？”  
她的情人从身后环抱住她，手指不安分地逗弄仍挂着水渍的乳首，她已经再无体力去折腾宵山，转过身去将脸埋进她的颈窝，那里遗留着草木的香气，细细嗅来甚感安定。  
“不想。”  
夕姬知道自己大概是被宵山一步一步地引诱至此，一切不过是耽于欲望的盛宴，就如压抑了一年的女中在屋外觥筹交错，赤膊舞蹈，她与宵山大约无法谈及情爱，只有寓于肌体间的欲求。宵山的身子凉了下来，柔软而馨香，她起身去取壁橱中的褥子，将两人包裹起来。  
那位长期坐于烟草盆边的女中仍是她的梦魇，但早已不再形如鬼魅，化作浮着细雾的沼泽，引她沉沦。  
除夕的钟声响起了，屋外的喧嚣湮灭于长夜。  
冰雪消融的季节，盛开于柔软床榻间的夕颜隐于花丛间，肆意抽长了枝蔓，向上攀援。白色的府绸下藏着银色的铃，在寂静的夜中依稀叮铃。  
太阳升起之时，它便会化作荒草间的晨露，变成山头升起的薄雾，于水光中的馥郁皆归于平静，渐渐隐去，隐于心间。

（1）弘化五年：即嘉永元年，弘化5年2月28日，新皇登基改元故此处仍未弘化  
（2）追傩：驱逐疫鬼的习俗，起源于中国，后以阴阳道之事传入日本  
（3）御末：杂役侍女  
（4）夕：本文私设夕姬名字来自于夕颜（ゆうがお），故略去颜写作夕读作ゆうが，而家时称夕姬为夕取自黄昏夕日之意，故写作夕读作ゆうひ  
（5）夕颜：夕颜色白，黄昏盛开，翌朝凋谢。花语为易碎易逝的美好，暮光中永不散去的容颜，生命中永不丢失的温暖。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说起来当时看到宵山夕姬的立绘的时候  
> 家教组同人女老优就已经看图写话，让她们在我脑中经历过爱恨情仇了（不是）  
> 女中和侧室的设定有让我想到渡边麻友和泽尻英龙华的大奥罪恶之女sp，谁不想看美丽的姐姐谈恋爱呢，必须要有（？）  
> 这辆车在我脑内奔驰了半年（没有）今天终于快乐出厂了（不是）  
> 我还是第一次写这么长的车感觉自己被掏空，要是辣到眼睛了真的对不起（下次还开？）  
> 笔力不足，甚感惭愧  
> 至紬的夕宵线在前文作为暗线其实有埋不少伏笔，后续会一一收拢解释为什么她们会突然开车（？）  
> 我在千景娃娃的微笑注视下开完了这辆车（？）总之还挺开心的，说不定以后会返厂  
> 那么提前祝山山儿童节快乐（？）提前给大家拜个早年  
> 晚安


	8. 而今天色已微明，深知暮色还相近

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是一段起源于壁橱间的感情

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -借用历史年号，但人物及时间线为虚构-  
> -本章节千至紬要素（？）-  
> -有孕期百合r要素情节请注意避雷-  
> -剧中剧人物对应见合集中的前文-

弘化四年，立春前日。  
这日奥中要行追傩的仪典，依照惯例只有奥女中可以前往御广敷观礼，但今年原定担任留守居的高级旗本骤然病故，一时竟寻不到合适的继任。  
于是时任上臈御年寄的若紫局大人便借着议政的机会请求水野老中出马。老中虽想要推辞，但原本追傩仪典就应由幕府最高官职的老中施行，留守居皆为历代老中的代行人员，加上若紫局的一力请求，只得应承下来。  
“宵山阁下确是有些手段，连那位叔父也拿您没有法子。”  
于夕之方听闻此事笑得差点没拿稳手中的茶盏，她曾被父亲当作男子教养，不料父亲早逝，由叔父忠邦继任唐津藩世子，最初几年叔父的确遵照父亲一贯的方针许她同堂兄弟们一同学习骑射。  
与慈爱的父亲不同，忠邦待她过于严厉，待夕姬大些看得出眉目标致后，再不许她同兄弟厮混。看出她在女红针黹上确实没有天赋，便请来数位精通香道的女先生，日日将她关在和室内，非得精通了不可，尽管她后来总被女先生夸奖，点香制香的才能现今也为奥中各人所称赞，如今想来仍心有余悸。  
“夕夫人临盆之期将近，大约是见不到忠邦大人撒豆的模样了。”  
闻言，夕姬原本亮晶晶的眸子倏地黯了下去，宵山在接任了大奥总管的职务后总有意无意地向她示好。聪慧如她，自然知道同宵山交好有利无弊。夕姬本不是善妒之人，在嫁入大奥之前便已做好了同数位女子分享丈夫的准备，家时这些年对她的纵容倒让她生出些无用的错觉来。全然忘了自己原本只想随心意生活，因此事病了数日后总算想起了初心，虽对宵山仍心存些许芥蒂，但数年来倾注于家时身上的执着也消减了不少。  
“黑山与夫人亲近，总待在您左右侍奉脂粉，也没见过这些场面，不如这次去看看罢。”  
她不得不钦佩宵山收买人心的手段高明，在她这得不到进展便笼络她身边的黑山，黑山随她入奥时不过十岁出头，又一直被年长的金岛护着，最是单纯不过，定是招架不住的。夕姬不禁有些想念前几年架不住家族和青梅竹马的恋人的催促，离开大奥的女中。若是她在，也不必操心黑山被人哄骗了。  
“黑山那日要随表使（1）出城去采买，我看此事就算了。”  
还未等黑山回话，夕姬便开口推却了此事，尽管她着实想听听叔父被奥女中们捉弄成什么狼狈模样。但若是身边亲近的女中被宵山笼络去了，她的处境怕是更糟。  
将军总同她说宵山性子柔顺，此话确也不假。那日当值的表使要带领水野老中行追傩礼，其余的几位定不会错过这个机会，自然也就无人会出城去采买了。此事无论是大奥总管宵山还是承宠多年的夕姬都清楚，之所以以如此拙劣的借口推辞全是因为想瞧瞧她愠怒的模样。宵山并不恼她，笑着将那日女中们所用的面具留下，据说是为了避免被忠邦大人认出模样打击报复而特别制作的。  
“那我们那日见。”  
既宵山同她说了不许她去，她就偏去瞧瞧不可，政之助在她腹中的时候她尚且能去，怎得现在就不能去了。侧室夫人与她的贴身女中体型相所差无几，再以面具掩面，便瞧不出分别。黑山猜中她的心思，心领神会地说自己那日果然有事，离去时也未带走赴会所必须的物件。  
“夕姬大人果真要去吗？”  
“等我捉弄了叔父，回来定好好赏你。”  
“那我要前日本家送来的那罐桂花香粉。”  
她好笑地责备了几句被她纵得任性的女中，以束膊系起衣袖，隆起的腹部用束腰缠起，在黑山的帮助下整理成方便活动的样子。再将以金粉和朱砂绘制的稻荷狐面戴好，就做好去参加追傩的准备。  
水野老中身着宽大的礼服袴，下摆极长，见不着足袋，于榻榻米上拉出老长一段距离，羽织的尖角向上翘起，末尾处绣着的水野家家纹似两只炯炯有神的眼睛，看来颇为滑稽。  
“鬼出去，福进来。”  
忠邦大人身子还算硬朗，声音浑厚如钟，面容严肃，不怒自威。将他团团围住的年轻女孩们恐怕也被其气度所震慑，一时之间竟无人敢上前去恶作剧。女中们面面相觑了许久，最后由一个身着绀色袍裾的女子率先上前去，于老中身后悄悄踩踏他的裙裤，趁其一个踉跄为站稳时，其余各人一拥而上，或是戳他的屁股，或是笑着推搡。  
“阁下不去吗？”  
她于人头攒动间连连后退，到底身子重，行动不便，回过身去所见正是那第一个上去捉弄叔父的绀衣女中。远看时不觉得，近看才觉她音容笑貌皆有些宵山的味道，不过大奥的总管事此时当坐在最后一个和室的烟草盆边，准备给受尽捉弄的老中大人发赏钱，这才算完成整个驱邪仪式。  
“我身子有些不适，便不去了。”  
“我有一计，阁下要不要同我一起。”  
忠邦大人对她严厉，数年来积累诸多不满 ，总想出口恶气，难得有机会，却因有孕而无法成行，叫她遗憾不已。想着随这女子去瞧瞧也不坏，便应了下来。  
穿过长廊，她的脚步变得轻快，女中走在前面，她跟在后面，只觉这廊道太长，便牵起她的手邀她小跑起来。夕姬想起幼年时同姐妹们一起，她们个个被教养得像贵族小姐似的，唯独她为着同兄弟争新鲜玩意满地乱跑。  
同绀衣女子一同躲进最深处班房一处衣橱内，她能感受到背后的人温热的吐息和脂粉香气，那脂粉大抵是以草木所制，闻着清淡宁神。和室的拉门上方，装着一只装满面粉的箩筐，女中将绳子递到她的手里，嘱咐她像是诱捕鸟雀一样伺机而动。  
结果自然以叔父被淋了满身面粉，顺带吃了个大马趴结束。她于拉门的缝隙间窥见可怜又可笑的叔父拧着脸却不能发作的样子再忍不住捧腹大笑，几乎快要笑倒在身边人的怀中。  
“夫人可是尽兴了？”  
那女子一边轻抚她的后背替她顺气，一边以身子接住她，供她倚靠。夕姬好不容易从叔父狼狈的样子中回过神来，才意识到身边的女子不再以阁下称她，而改称夫人。  
若非此事，她大概永远想不到公家的女子竟然同她一样喜欢以最幼稚不过的手段捉弄人，还以为她心中只有体统规矩。  
数月后，那位绀衣女子做了她秘密的情人，总是还未开口，即被她塞进橱中。  
夕姬中意爱人被推向云端的情态，跻身于狭窄的老旧衣橱间，那里见不到阳光，潮湿又阴暗，最适合一种白色的花生长，以背德的雨露浇灌，不久会爬满整面灰墙。  
“你可觉得那时的我幼稚？”  
夕姬从身后抱住宵山，一只银色的铃顺着山峦落入谷中，将溪涧唤醒，女中在她怀中瑟缩了一下，那铃便随着她的肢体律动。  
“我并不比你好到哪去，半斤八两罢。”  
宵山最是纵着她胡来的，那物什原本是母家悄悄送来供她与家时增进感情所用，却被用在了毫不相干女中的身体上。她近日总当值，孩子气的侧夫人想念她的女伴想得紧，悄悄躲进班房的橱子，再伺机将她捉进来。  
丈夫许是有着自己才是宵山的所有者的自满，无论见着她身上有什么痕迹都不过问。夕姬也深觉玩腻了这种把戏，毕竟侍奉家时的御年寄若紫，可没有宵山这般的目光流转。  
她从不属于奥中的任何一人，夕姬想问女中多年前所说的恋慕之人现今在何处，却不知从何提起此事。  
＂家时大人可还在隔壁。＂  
＂你在担忧什么，宵山？＂  
四片唇瓣自然重叠，伸手去拨弄下面穗子，夕姬深信情人的身子在这方面极有天赋，她敛起含情的目，羞赧地将面庞埋进她的胸口，以染得通红的耳朵示人。宵山的听户生得小巧白嫩，有些像夕姬幼时同堂兄们去海边捡到的贝壳，也最敏感不过，每每把玩于掌间，都被逗得笑着讨饶。  
“夕姬…”  
她从不拒绝夕姬，无论在何处，无论夕姬又想出了什么法子来对付她。压着声音的释放不出的沉吟倒是比什么下作的丸药都要强上百倍，熟练地揉搓早已化成水泽的部分，将那银色的魔物推向深处。  
“宵山，像这铃铛一样努力呢。”（2）  
两枚泉眼间皆含了银铃，情欲汇作潮汐，淹没荒草萋萋的渚。  
事毕，啄了啄那笼着雾的湖，宵山还要守夜，如此折腾太过耗神。夕姬如此矛盾，将她压在身下的时可忍不住自己的动作，不将她弄得意乱情迷是不会罢休的。事后见她脱力地贴在自己怀中的模样又生出几分怜爱，自责起自己太过纵欲，担心宵山支持不住。  
“睡一会吧，有事我会叫醒你的。”  
这位公家小姐这几年身上总不大爽朗，入冬了以后更是手脚冰凉得厉害，不似体魄健壮的少主生母，家时近来也因顾虑这些不再强求她侍寝。  
相对的，将军召幸夕姬的次数却比往日多了。  
不出两年她就要到御褥辞退（3）的年岁了，家时偏偏这时同她温存了起来。有时她刚于炉中点了喜欢的檀香，还未以白灰填压，丈夫便揽过她的腰与之亲热，白白浪费了她的珍藏。  
男人温度略高的指腹抚过她腰间的红痕，迂回地往下用力打开女人的双腿，夕姬轻轻地蹭了蹭将军的喉结，同宵山一起时她的发丝总是搔动着夕姬的喉头，像只乖顺的猫。  
她有些好奇宵山在家时的榻上是什么模样，是否扭动腰肢大胆地索取更多，会否在云雨之后以前额贴着他的背脊。热而坚硬的物体于花心处释放，又冲撞了数次，身下的褥子几乎要被绞烂。  
痛楚混合着快感，侧夫人终于无法忍耐，哭喊不止，声音尖细，也不管会不会因为过于凄厉而惊着屏风后的御添寝。  
此时还未到春天，也许那里将有一个新的婴孩，家时总挑这些日子指名她，将种子填入肥厚湿润的土壤，再精心耕耘。  
那是丈夫对她触碰笼中青鸟的惩诫。  
最得宠幸的侧夫人果然再度怀孕，宵山同她一起时也变得小心翼翼，她坏心眼地用已经有些弧度的小腹顶着，女中无法收紧腿侧，绵软地缠在腰侧任她收割。  
宵山是喜欢幼小柔软的生命的，家时也有意让她生育，专命医官去替她调理。妆匣里仍装着损害她肌体的罪魁祸首，还提出立政之助为世子的建议来。  
直到医官同家时禀明了宵山体弱不宜生育，此事才算了结。  
孕期后程，孩子安稳了，不必再过分注意，滚圆的肚子轻轻地碾过爱人的每一寸肌肤，双腿如剪子般将对方剪开、撕裂，银色铃铛于川流中颤动，声音凛冽而动听。  
“为什么宵山要如此待自己呢？”  
问这话时，宵山正贴着她的肚皮，感受幼子的胎动，她像是沒听到一样，亲吻夕姬身上的红痕，她那会已不再用药了。夕姬无心深究，若早些时候宵山为家时诞下了公子，威胁到了政之助的位置，不必母家动手，她自己也会想法子铲除他们母子。  
这积年累月地自损，即使陷于情事也只是温凉的身体更加令夕姬着迷，既然宵山不愿提，侧夫人也不必为这份毫无根据的猜测所累。  
夕姬希望腹中的孩子是个姬君，以后能央宵山教导她公家礼仪，不必如她一般被说是粗鲁的武家女。若是喜欢薙刀或是弓道，她也会像逝去的父亲一样耐心教导她。她很久以前就想亲自教养女儿，可惜她前后两位姬君皆过早夭折，如今有了宵山在侧，遂更加盼望。  
嘉永元年，七月。  
受将军从外面带回的侍妾波奈冲撞，于夕之方失血早产，腹中胎儿久产不下。翌日，家时立于夕之方之子政之助为世子。  
产程持续了一日一夜，助产用的雪白绳索被手心的汗水浸湿又晾干，生子的妇人数度于生产中的痛楚中昏死过去，直至第二日傍晚，随着婴儿的微弱的哭泣声响起，夕姬才在贴身阶女中的守护下精疲力竭地睡去。  
夕姬在数月后才知晓那日所产下的，是一位猴子似的姬君，由叔父上表提议将姬君过继于家时出身的御三家一桥家（4），名唤作镣姬。宵山曾在她的请求下去一桥家看望过孩子，据说并未受到早产的影响，不出几月已被养得白胖可爱。  
波奈则怀有数月身孕而免遭处罚，为了安抚于夕姬，家时将前几年由紫宫母家过继来的线姬（5）交由其养育。夕姬初见那孩子时，已觉得有些眼缘，又由宵山教养过一阵，叫她作姑姑，虽仍遗憾无法抚育镣姬，但想到其从此背靠家时本家，确也不算辜负，自此安心抚育起紫宫兄弟的女儿。  
至于数年后，线姬出落得容貌姣好，时任将军的生母妙音院夫人才察觉养女的双眸竟同一位故人有七八分相似，就又是另一个故事了。 

（1）表使：大奥的实际业务负责人，可陪同御中臈御年寄出城采买，参拜寺院  
（2）努力的铃铛：即勉铃，据赵翼《檐曝杂记》记载：铜裹之如铃，谓之缅铃。大如龙眼，四周无缝，不知其真伪。而握入手，稍得暖气，则铃自动，切切如有声  
（3）御褥辞退：无论是将军夫人还是侧室，三十岁之后会向将军提出“御褥辞退”，意即从此不再侍寝  
（4）一桥家：十一代将军家齐出身的御三家的一桥德川家  
（5）线姬：有栖川宫家亲王之女，过继于十二代将军做养女

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我太难了又学习了没有用的知识（指那个铃铛）  
> 今天好像没有更多废话  
> 那么祝食用愉快


End file.
